A Twin to remember
by notsogirly
Summary: Yuu has a twin brother who is trying to steal Miki away from Yuu. It's up to Miki to find the real Yuu.
1. Chapter 1

A Twin to Remember

Chapter 1 twist

"Miki get up" Meiko says slapping her friend on the back.

"Owww. What do you want?" Miki says annoyed.

"We have to go shopping for your wedding dress since it is in 1 month. So you better get dressed" Meiko said.

"Okay. Fine I'll get ready in 5 minutes" Miki said. Then Miki slipped on a dress and got into her car.

"That one looks great" Ginta said.

"I don't know I should try on another one right" Yuu said.

"So how come I wasn't invited to the wedding Yuu" said a strange man.

"Hey Soto I thought you were in jail" Yuu said.

"Well I got out without the guards help" he said.

"I'm confused" Ginta said.

"Soto is my twin" Yuu said.

"Oh well okay if Miki knows then that's okay" Ginta said.

"That's the problem she doesn't."

"Let's buy this one. It's nice and cheap" Miki said.

"Sure."

"Let's go see Yuu to tell him about the dress."

"Maybe he'll pay for it instead of me chipping in ha ha" Meiko said.

"Very funny. Let's pay n' go k" Miki said.

Then Miki and Meiko went to see Yuu but it wasn't Yuu it was Soto.

"Hey Yuu" Miki said giving him a kiss.

"Who are you" Soto said.

"Miki. Your fiancée!"

"So let's go somewhere" Soto said.

"Excuse me" Meiko said.

"Sorry Meiko, Yuu you're acting kinda funny. Is there something wrong?" Miki said.

"I'm fine just playing sorry Meiko but we have to do something" Soto said. Then a car pulled up. And it had no one else but Yuu.

"I gotta go outside for a sec." Soto said walking out and sneakily running out the gate. "Hey Miki when did you get here" Yuu said.

"Is there something wrong? I've been here since." Miki said.

"Oh well" Yuu said.

"How 'bout telling Miki about your twin" Ginta whispered to Yuu.

"Maybe later when the time is right" Yuu said back to Ginta.

Well maybe this is a little boring the interesting parts r in the next 2 parts. But still review it before I update please.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Before 

Yuu finally sees his twin,who got out a jail,named Soto. Soto is falling in love with Miki, and Miki is getting suspicious.

"Y'know what me and Meiko have to go. Call us if you need anything," Ginta said grabbing Meiko's hand.

"Yea. Make sure you call me when your going to get flowers, I must be there,"Meiko said opening the door.

"Bye,"Yuu and Miki ushered them out and waved. "Cya,"Meiko said getting her keys to their Lincoln Navigator.

Meiko and Ginta started going out after Arimi died in a car accident and Meiko and Nachan got divorced. They both drowned in each other's sorrows and began to fall in love. Minutes later they left.

"So, soon to be Mrs.Matsuura, where would you like to go tonight?"Yuu asked Miki grabbing on her waist.

"Y'know that restaurant down bye the pier sounds nice" Miki replied looking at a magazine for the 100 best places to go to.

"I guess we can go. I'll start the car." Yuu walked out. Miki changed into a nice red gown with 2-inch black heels. She put on wild strawberry lipstick and got her purse. She loved getting ready for fancy places. Meanwhile,as Yuu was walking to the car, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Ahh! Miki don't scare me like th.."

"It's me little bro." Soto interrupted.

"What are you doing in my house. I'll call the cops, I'm not afraid like when we were little." Yuu threatened.

"C'mon bro . I'm a changed man. Just let me stay here till things cool down." Soto begged.

"Cool like what! You're crazy! No way! Get out now!" Yuu screamed.

"Fine chill lil'bro. I'll leave nice chick you got ." Soto said patting Yuu on the back.

"Now leave us alone!" Yuu yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Miki walked out the house closing the door.

"No one. Miki you look beautiful!" Yuu walked to Miki and kissed her.

"Thanks I guess I look good."

"You're gorgeous"Yuu opened the black range rover door for Miki.

He got in the other side and started the car.

"Hey I thought you already started the car" Miki suspected.

"I was occupied" Yuu quickly answered.

"Is there anything that you're not telling me. You're starting to act weird."Miki wondered about Yuu.

"Weird ,how?"Yuu tried to hide.

"Like today you were asking me who I was"Miki said.

"Y'know before wedding jitters" Yuu said turning at a green light.

"Well you could be right but our wedding is 1 month."Miki still wondered.

"Look I'm fine!"Yuu yelled at Miki.

"You don't have to yell" Miki said.

"I'm sorry alright there is a lot going on" Yuu apologized.

"I can help" Miki said putting her hand over his shoulder. Then Yuu stopped the car. They were at the restaurant.

Yuu walked around the car and opened Miki's door. She got out and held Yuu's hand. Yuu locked the door. They walked to the door when Miki looked at Yuu's back.

"What's this on your back?", Miki asked taking a red blinking light off his back, "it looks like a tracker or something.

Yuu remembered when Soto patted his back. "Soto."

"What?" Miki asked.

"I'll explain later." Yuu said holding the door open for Miki with a revenge look on his face.

sorry i haven't updated in like 4 eva. I was busy .Thanks for the reviews and comments to help me try to update.

- dis2kwel


	3. Chapter 3

Before

Yuu's twin brother seems to be following Yuu and Miki. Miki is starting to get suspicious about Yuu's strange behavior. A weird object that happened to keep blinking was found on Yuu's back.

"You know Yuu we could go home y'know. You have some things to take care of," Miki said pulling the tracker off.

"No, Miki, we haven't gone out since this wedding stuff. We definitely need a break," Yuu told her pulling out his wallet.

"Fine whatever you say," Miki threw the tracker in the trash.

What is going on with Yuu, she thought. He's been acting so strange and plus there's this weird tracking thing on him. I have to get to the bottom of this.

1 day after the restaurant incident:

"Hey, Miki get in the freaking car and let's go to that flower shop," Meiko rushed Miki to leave the house. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Miki yelled from the front door of her house. "Do you believe that we're shopping for flowers now? What were you doing all this time?" Meiko asked. "I've been so busy." Miki answered with a frown.

"Hey what's up with you? You look really down," Meiko said noticing her friend's sad behavior. "Well I'm kinda getting worried about Yuu. He's acting so strange. He's talks to…" Miki's voice trailed off. "Talks to who?" Meiko's nosy side came out. "Well he talks to himself, he started yelling at me, that so isn't Yuu, he has strange things on his back, and he told me he had lots of things going on," Miki busted into tears. "Don't cry what happened to strong Miki. He's probably just getting those pre-wedding jitters," Meiko tried to explain. "That's exactly what he said," Miki said shedding more tears.

"Get a grip. If you're really interested I'll ask Ginta. Maybe he knows," Meiko tried to find a solution. "Let's go now," Miki said forcing "strong Miki" out. "What about our appointment with the flower …," Meiko tried to say but saw the fire in her eyes. "Fine okay then," Meiko made U-turn to Ginta's apartment. (Meiko and Ginta don't live together.)

At Ginta's house

"Umm what are you guys doing here?" Ginta said opening the door with his boxers and a white tee on. "We need to talk," Meiko said walking in uninvited. "What are you doing in your boxers on at 1 o'clock p.m.?" Miki asked walking in and sitting on a couch. "Sleeping, you do it a lot," Ginta joked. "Shut up! We need to talk," Miki said throwing a pillow at Ginta. "Let me change first," Ginta ran dodging the pillow. "No we need to talk now and behave like adults you two," Meiko told them. "What do you possibly want to talk about?" Ginta asked. "What's up with Yuu?" Miki asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginta questioned. "He's just been acting really funny," Meiko told him. "Well you do now your about to get married, don't you?" Ginta asked.

"It's not any damn wedding jitters!" Miki exclaimed. "Okay, okay, okay. Well all I know is that we met some guy at the tailor place," Ginta tried to explain. "Do you know who that guy is?" Meiko asked. "Well he was… y'know," Ginta couldn't seem to tell them.

"What!" Miki yelled. "His… twin brother from…jail."


	4. Chapter 4

Before

Miki is just learning that Yuu has a twin brother in jail.

"You're kidding right?" Miki asked looking confused.

"No, I'm no," Ginta tried to tell her without making her cry. "Why wouldn't he tell her?" Meiko asked. "Maybe he thought his brother would go away," Ginta tried to find his reason. "Okay Meiko let's go to our appointment okay," Miki said trying to play it off.

"Umm … Are you sure?" Meiko asked. "Yea. I'm ok," Miki said. With that they walked out.

When Miki walked into the house she saw her bags in front of the door. All her stuff was packed. She walked to her bedroom and saw Yuu in front of their closet. "Hey babe. Y'know you women have a bunch of shoes," Yuu said. "Are you kicking me out? Cuz I pay half of the mortgage..." "No why would I do that?" Yuu said cutting her off. "Come here Yuu for a second," Miki said. He got of the floor. Miki gave him a hug, a very long one. She checked behind his ears, his neck and all other places. She knew it was him. "What is up with you, Miki?" Yuu asked. "Nothing," Miki answered. Her face looked kinda gloomy. Yuu studied her for awhile. H e then gave up and decided to tell her the reason why he was packing. "I have to tell you something," they both said in unison. "You first," Yuu said. "You first," Miki said. "Well, Miki, there is a reason why I am packing everything," Yuu said. "Duh," Miki said. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Now really with all seriousness. Umm… How do I explain this? Ok we are gonna have to relocate somewhere else." "Why the heck would we have to do that?" Miki blurted out. "No hear me out. I kinda have some more news. I have a twin brother who escaped from jail. So it is best that we move. Cuz the police could mistake me for him and I think he is stalking us. And it would be stupid to call the police. Or they will think I'm a crazy person that escaped jail and take me there and maybe send me to jail for life," he rushed through his whole explanation. He took a deep breath and paused for Miki's reaction. "I know this. That was what I was gonna tell you. You know what Yuu? I'll follow you with this. As crazy as it all seems," Miki told him and gave a hug. "Ok then don't be lazy and help me pack," Yuu said looking like he was about to cry. "Are you crying?" Miki asked. Yuu just walked away. Miki got one of their bags and crouched down to pack all their shoes. As she picked up one of her pink pumps, she saw a silver light flicker on the wall. She dug into the pile of shoes. She felt something that was definitely not a shoe. She moved her hand around and felt a trigger. It was a gun definitely. "Yuu, Yuu come here quick!" Miki yelled. Yuu walked in with a sandwich and mayonnaise on his face. "What?" Yuu asked. "What is this?" Miki asked holding up the gun. "Give me that," Yuu snatched the gun from Miki's hand. "What is it for!" "Protection," Yuu said. "What type of protection do you need a gun for?" Miki asked. "My brother that's what I need protection," Yuu said. "So you want to kill him?" Miki asked with a smile. "I don't even know how to aim the thing," Yuu laughed as he dropped to his knees beside Miki. "We need help," Miki told him resting her head on his shoulder. "So after all of this are you still going to stick by my side?" Yuu asked her. "Yea," Miki said. And with that they finished packing.

Dis2kwel-I thought that this should have been the end but that wouldn't be fair. I'll update later.


End file.
